What if Episode 20
by Joejoe9m
Summary: I think this was epi 20. Anyway... what if Lindsay had gotten into the cab and not Reed? T for violence. Oh and lots of blood
1. Chapter 1

-ok this is only my 2nd fanfic so plz don't kill me if it sucks. And I'm not very old so I'm not always good with scientifical things...-

Lindsay walked down the streets of New York. It was pouring rain. "Why can't I forget Danny? Why can't I have never loved him?" was all I could think.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out. I sighed. It was Danny.

"Hey." I said.

"Linds, please just listen to me."

"What is it Danny?"

"I want you back. Please. I miss you. I'm sorry for everything I did wrong. Please Linds."

"Danny...I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

"Linds please. I love you. I can't live without you."

When she heard him say those words her eyes started to blur with tears.

"I- I'm not sure Danny."

"Linds." I heard him whisper from the other end.

I couldn't stop myself. I was crying.

I walked over to the subway station. Closed.

I whispered a couple swears through my tears.

"Linds? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Danny. The subways just closed."

"I will come pick you up."

"No! I mean... no thank you Danny. I'll just take a taxi."

"Lindsay! Don't you dare!"

"Danny, there are hundreds of taxis in this city. The chance of it being the killer is very slim."

Just then Lindsay spotted a taxi. She went over to it and got in. She gave the driver her address and said

"Listen Danny, I got to go."

"Linds...please."

"Good bye Danny." Lindsay coughed. Why was the air so thick in here?

"Linds?"

"Excuse me, sir; can you pull over for a minute please? I c-can't breath!"

But the driver kept going. Then she saw him in the mirror. He was smiling. She had gotten into the cabbie killers taxi.

"LINDSAY!!!"

-To be continued....-

PLZ REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay was starting to feel light headed. She couldn't breath. Soon she would be dead. Then she remembered her gun. She grabbed it and shot at the outside window. The glass shattered all over the seat, cutting her hands and face. She could hear the cab swerving, and knew he would kill her if she didn't escape. So she jumped. She threw herself out the window of the moving car.

Danny's POV

"LINDSAY!!!"

The next thing he heard was a gunshot.

"No!" He yelled.

He had to call 911. He had been using his cell phone, so he ran over to his home phone.

(I've never called 911 so I don't know what they say. This is just a guess XD)

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, hello, my friend she's hurt. I don't know where she is, I was talking to her on the phone and then I heard a gunshot and she's not answering me!"

"Sir, please calm down. Where are you?"

Danny gave the lady all the information he could. Soon the cops were at his apartment. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Danny?"

He looked up to see Flack standing in front of him.

"What is going on?"

"It's Lindsay. She got into a cab and then..."

Danny's eyes were starting to blur. She couldn't die. Not when she hated him so much. She couldn't leave him. Then he realized this was how she must have felt. This is why she was so mad at him. He had pushed her away, so far away that she didn't know what to do.

Flack sat down next to Danny. "Dan. We will find Lindsay."

"I know that. But will we find her in time?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay opened her eyes. She was in the middle of the street. She heard footsteps. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. She noticed she was covered in blood.

"My arm..." I whispered. I could barely talk.

Then a person was leaning over me. The killer. Great, my brilliant plan hadn't done anything but get me hurt. I coughed up some blood and screamed as the killer grabbed me by the arm I had landed on. It was broken. He shoved me into the back of the cab.

"No need to kill you with the gas. You're as good as dead now anyway." He said, picking up my gun.

For a second I thought he was going to shoot me. I was wrong. He was just going to keep me in the trunk until I died from blood loss. Then I saw it. Before he closed the trunk I saw a car come around the corner. Then he slammed it shut and got into the front seat and drove as fast as he could.

Stella's POV

I walked into the lab. I was a little late but Mac didn't usually mind. I saw Adam and smiled at him. I was shocked when he just stared back. Adam always smiles. I went over to him.

"Adam? What's wrong?"

He just looked at me, shocked.

"Y-you didn't hear?"

"No. What didn't I hear?" I said suddenly afraid.

"Lindsay is the cabbie killer's next victim."

I froze. That's impossible. I had just seen her yesterday. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. I ran out of the lab and to Mac's office.

"Is it true?!"

Mac looked up. "Yes Stella."

"S-so Lindsay's dead?"

"No. We have evidence that she is still alive, but she won't be for much longer."

I sighed in relief. We would find the killer. We would get Lindsay back. We would get her back alive. No matter what it takes.

Mac's POV

I wasn't going to let Lindsay die. There was nothing we could do yet though. We didn't even know where she had been taken.

RING

I grabbed the phone as fast as I could.

"Taylor."

"Mac, its Don."

"Do you have any leads?"

"Yes. A woman just called in. She said she heard a gunshot so drove over to ere it was. Then she saw a girl jump out the window of a taxi. A man came out and dragged the girl into the trunk then drove off."

"Did she say what shape the girl was in?"

"Mac... she said Lindsay's arm was twisted the wrong way and that she was covered in blood."

I stayed silent. Maybe it wasn't all her blood. Maybe she was alive. I got the number from Flack and grabbed Stella, Adam and Hawks.

When we arrived at the crime scene, Stella looked as though she wanted to cry. The street was covered in blood and glass. We were all trying to keep our hopes up but we all knew that Lindsay would be dead within the hour if we didn't find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay's POV

I kept coming in and out of consciousness. I felt dizzy and sick. The only thing I could smell was my own blood and the only thing I could see was the inside of the trunk and my blood. I wasn't going to live much longer, I knew that. It was too late for me. I hoped Danny would be ok. Even if he had pushed me away, I still loved him. Flack would help him get over my death. I would miss everyone so much... but I have to face the truth. I had lost so much blood already. Everything hurt. Even though I know I'm going to die, I can't stop hoping.

Sheldon's POV

I know Lindsay. She wouldn't give up, just because someone was trying to kill her. She would make it through this.

I looked at the crime scene. All this couldn't be her blood. Some of it had to be someone else's. The killer couldn't have kidnapped her without her putting up a fight. I walked over to the side of the street. There was a smaller ally. I went down it. Near the dumpster I saw a gun. Lindsay's gun.

I picked it up and put it in the bag. It was covered in blood.

Adam's POV

We were back at the lab now. I was working on Lindsay's gun. I still can't believe she could be gone...

I looked up as the computer beeped. The blood results. (Sorry if I get this part wrong) It wasn't Lindsay's blood!

"Mac!" I yelled.

Mac came into the room. "What is it Adam?"

"The blood on the gun! It's not Lindsay's!"

"What?"

"The glass must have cut the killers hands pretty deep. None of the blood on the gun is hers. That also means that not all of the blood on the street is hers."

"We have to work harder. This could mean she is still alive."

Danny's POV

I still can't believe this is happening... It could have happened to anyone but it happened to her. Why couldn't it have happened to someone else? I love Lindsay. I never got the chance to make her believe that. We have to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac's POV

I was sitting in my office, my head in my heads. We're could he be keeping her?

KNOCK

I looked up to see Reed standing at my door. He looked nervous.

"Hi." He said.

"Reed, I'm sorry but I'm really busy-"

"I know. I think I know something that could help though."

That got my attention. "I'm listening."

"The girl...Lindsay. I think I might know where she is."

I waited for him to continue. "How do you know where she is though?"

"Well...my source for my articles was the killer. I'm pretty sure I know wheres he is."

He wrote down what he knew about it and I phoned Don.

"Ok Mac. We will meet you there." He said and I hung up.

Danny's POV

"Hello?"

"Danny? It's Adam."

I almost groaned. Whenever I picked up the phone I kept expecting it to be Lindsay.

"What is it? Any news?"

"Actually, yes. We think we know were Lindsay is. Hawks and I will pick you up in five."

I hung up and was outside in a minute. I started pacing.

Lindsay's POV

I woke up again. I was in a ware house or something. I looked over and saw the killer sharpening his blade. My head was spinning and it was blurry. Then I realized what he was doing. He was going to carve the numbers into my neck. He thought I was dead. Him thinking I am dead is good, him about to carve into my neck... not so good.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay's POV

Ok, bad news, I'm not dead yet. Why is this bad news? Well, my arm seems to be broken and everywhere hurts. The fact that the world is spinning also probably isn't good. Oh, and the small fact that the killer is about to carve numbers into my neck.

I risk opening an eye. He is still sharpening the rock. Good. I look around a bit more. Lots of weapons but in my shape I don't stand a chance against him. Ok... I need a plan.

Hawks POV

Adam and I had just picked up Danny. He's a mess. We are driving to the warehouse. Mac is going to meet us there. I'm just hoping we make it there in time.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"Danny. Calm. Down."

I don't usually lose my temper, but if he keeps asking those questions I will. He thinks he's the only one worried about her.

Mac's POV

"NYPD open up!"

I looked at the huge warehouse. Could the killer even hear Flack yelling? I hope so. After a second or so Flack nods to one of his men. The guy breaks the lock of the door.

Then we all run in to search this place. I don't know what we might find and that worries me.

Lindsay's POV

"NYPD open up!"

My eyes fly open hen I hear that. Unfortunately the killer was just about to carve into my neck. Crud.

"Damnit!" he says and dives for the knife on the table.

This just gets better and better doesn't it?

I roll of the table, ignoring the pain and run. I don't know were I'm going but I can hear him running after me. Then I hear it. The doors opening. It might not be too late. Maybe they will find me!

Or not. The killer catches up to me and I fall to the ground. He brings the out and I scream, barley dodging it. I struggle but then I see a crowbar lying near a ladder near the wall. I jump for it and hit him with it. He's winded and I take the opportunity to run. I can't take much more of this. Soon I will be dead from blood loss. Unless he catches me.

I run around a corner. There is an old locker there and I quickly hide in it.

I hear him run around the corner. I peer through the slits at the top and see him looking around. After a second he starts to come over near the locker. I quietly slip down so that I'm almost sitting at the bottom. I hear his hand reach for the handle. And then-

Danny's POV

I jump out of the car as fast as I can and head for the warehouse. But Hawk's grabs my arm.

"Danny, no. We don't have vests. We are waiting out here."

"No, I have to find her!"

"Danny. No." he says firmly.

My shoulders sag as I give in. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay's POV

BANG.

I can hear the bullet hit something metal outside which makes I think they didn't hit the killer. Then I had a thought.

"How can I be sure that that was one of the cops shooting?"

"NYPD freeze!"

Good. It is them. That voice sounds familiar... Flack!

I am about to yell but I hear the killer running away and Flack following. Before I can yell they are gone. I wait a second before opening the door. Well... trying to. I locked myself in. Wonderful.

Flack's POV

I chased after the killer.

"I've got him on the run!" I yelled into my radio.

I looked up and kept running, not bothering to listen to the answer.

Soon he went up to the roof and I had him cornered.

"You can't escape! Put the knife down and come with me!"

"Like I'm going to do that."

Then he jumped off the edge. I ran to the edge just in time to see him land on a truck that was passing by.

"The killer has jumped onto a truck, with the licence plate number _!"

"Ok Flack. We have two cops chasing him now." Mac's voice said coming through the radio.

"Any sign of Linds?"

"Not yet."

Danny's POV

BANG.

As soon as I heard the gun I ran before Hawks or Adam could stop me.

"Danny! No! You don't have a vest!"

I kept running. As soon as I was inside Mac spotted me. He was searching the front area.

"Danny! What are you doing! Get outta here now!" He yelled.

"But-"

"NOW"

Lindsay's POV

Why do I feel so tired... no, don't fall asleep!

But my eyes kept closing. Then I heard someone.

"Ya, I lost him when he jumped onto the truck."

Flack was back!

"Flack..."

My voice sounded weak. It hurt to talk but I couldn't give up.

"Flack... Flack..."

The footsteps stopped.

"Who's there?"

"Flack...-Cough-."

Flack's POV

I froze.

"Flack..."

"Who's there?" I said pulling my gun out.

"Flack...-Cough-"

My eyes widened. "Linds! Where are you?"

"The Lock..."

Silence.

"Linds?"

More silence.

No! She's dying.

"I think I found the victim!" I said into the radio as I looked for a lock.

Wait what if she didn't finish her sentence. I looked around and saw three lockers standing next to each other.

I ran over. They were locked. I rammed my gun against the first and it fell off. It was empty. Same with the second. I rammed the third and opened it. She was there. Bruised, bloody and half dead.

"I need an ambulance here ASAP!" I yelled as some cops came around the corner.

Danny's POV

When I came back I got yelled at by Hawks. He was in the middle of telling me what an idiot I am when they rolled Lindsay out on a stretcher. I jumped into the ambulance with the paramedic and we drove to the hospital. She was immediately put into emergency.


	8. Note

Hey guys... so I was thinking about rewriting this story... looking back I feel like I've improved from when I wrote this and could make the chapters longer and better written. I would stick with the storyline but totally redo it, which means I would probably delete this one because I can't figure out how to edit stories once I've posted them. This story will stay up for awhile still though, because I have a new computer which doesn't have any off the story on it, and ill need a way to remind myself of what I wrote -.-

Ok, well that's all I had to say. =)


End file.
